recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Quesadillas I
Description This is a popular dish because of everything you can taste - the marinated chicken, a little bit of cheese, salsa, garlic, onions, cilantro, and guacamole, all wrapped in a warm corn tortilla. It would save you some time to prepare the salsa ahead of time if you are making it fresh, but be sure to make the guacamole fresh, just before you are ready to serve. * Contributed by Healthy Recipes For Diabetic Friends Y-Group * From: The Healthy Kitchen - Recipes for a Better Body, Life, and Spirit by Andrew Weil, M.D and Rosie Daley * Serves 8 Ingredients * 2 skinless, boneless half chicken breasts * ¼ cup white wine * 2 tbsp chili powder * 1 red bell pepper * 8 corn tortillas * 10 kalamata olives, pitted and sliced * 5 mushrooms, sliced * 2 cups low-fat cheese * ½ cup fresh salsa or 1 tomato, chopped and seasoned with sauce] to taste Guacamole * 2 pinches salt * 2 small cloves garlic * 1 avocado * 1 sprig cilantro * 1 tbsp plain yogurt * 1½ tsp freshly squeezed lime juice (½ lime) * 2 tbsp minced onion * 1 small jalapeno pepper, diced (optional) Directions # Preheat oven to 400°F. # Put the chicken breasts in a shallow glass baking dish. # Pour the wine over them and sprinkle them with some of the chili powder. # Bake for 10 minutes, then turn the chicken over and sprinkle with the remaining chili powder. # Bake for 10 more minutes. # The chicken breasts should be tender but not pink. # Let them cool and then slice into strips. # Pour the leftover baking juices into a covered plastic dish and refrigerate. # Broil the red bell pepper on a shallow baking pan, turning it so that all sides become brown and blistered. # Remove from the oven and drop it into a small brown bag and twist closed. # When completely cooled, peel the skin off, scrape out the seeds, and slice the pepper into strips. # Arrange the tortillas on the baking pan and evenly distribute the chicken, pepper strips, olives, and mushrooms on # Sprinkle 4 tablespoons of cheese on top of each tortilla and bake until the cheese melts, usually 5-10 minutes. # Bake longer for crispy tortillas. Guacamole # Meanwhile, make the guacamole: sprinkle some salt into a bowl and mash the garlic against it with a fork. # The grains of the salt will help to mash it up. # Using the same fork, mash the avocado in the same bowl. # Add the cilantro, yogurt, lime, onions, and pepper. # Serve immediately. # Serve the quesadillas hot with the guacamole and the salsa alongside. Nutritional information Per serving: * Quesadillas: 210.5g Calories | 10.7g Fat | 4.2g Saturated Fat (46.0% of calories from fat) | 14.2g Protein | 38mg Cholesterol | 14.2g Carbs | 2.3g Fiber * Guacamole: 59.9 Calories | 4g Fat | 0.7g Saturated Fat | (53.3% of calories from fat) | 1.1g Protein | 6.1g Carbs | 0mg Cholesterol | 1.3g Fiber Category:Healthy Recipes for Diabetic Friends Category:Quesadilla Recipes Category:Guacamole Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:White wine Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Avocado Recipes Category:Yogurt Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Jalapeno pepper Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Prepared salsa Recipes